Happy Birthday, Jane
by Rogue Devlin
Summary: Jane's birthday is nearing and Maura is setting the ground to make it a once in a lifetime experience. With a little help of Frost pushing both women, it'll be time for Jane and Maura to accept their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

The Chief Medical Examiner's office at the Boston Police Department didn't quite look as one may think. With luxurious carpets, ethnic and tribal museum-worthy objects, the place seemed more like a small private collection of fascinating items instead of the dull office anyone with preconceived ideas would imagine the office would look like. A complex mixture of class and culture, delicate textures and strong decorations that show a fraction of the essence of said office's owner. Doctor Maura Isles was silently sitting on her chair, observing the screen of her computer, her thoughts fixed on one Jane Rizzoli.

Jane's birthday was coming up and last year had been a dramatic one. Being best friends, she knew Jane didn't like to celebrate her birthday because if she expected too much for it, she was bound to get disappointed.

After serious consideration, Maura realized what she wanted to give Jane for her birthday. It wasn't that it was too much...well, truth be told, maybe it was, but for her, nothing was too much when it came to Jane.

She glanced at the computer again. the arrangements were all set for her to book the Fenway Park for a private party. She knew Jane would object to her spending an outrageous amount of money to it, but it turned out the director of events was a close friend to Constance Isles. The moment he recognized Maura's surname and confirmed she was indeed Constance's daughter, the matter was settled. She only needed to provide the catering. They would have the place for themselves for a whole day. Jane was crazy about the Red Sox, she had once even mentioned she had fantasized of getting married there. That was what Maura pondered the most. If Jane was ever to get married, she, Maura, was somehow taking away that idea of a reception at Fenway Park from her unknown and at this moment, nonexistent fiancé.

Maura tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that arouse from that thought. Lately she didn't want to think of the idea of Jane getting serious with anyone, least of all getting married to anyone. But she couldn't ask that from her friend. Maura looked back again at the emails she had been sending back and forth with Alex Todd, the director of events for Fenway Park. She only needed to confirm the contact information for the catering and she would have the entire Fenway Park booked for herself for Saturday, Jane's birthday.

Maura made up her mind. It was time for her to stand up and reach for what she wanted. Maura reached for her phone the moment she sent the confirmation email.

"Angela? Hi, I need your help."

* * *

The detectives' office at the Boston Police Department looked like it did any other morning. Desks with large piles of papers, each waiting to be examined again and again filled the area. Notepads and pens, appeared scattered not in a sloppy manner but in agreement to the owner of the desk, the responsible to make sense out of the outrageous amount of information. The one who would discriminate between litter and a genuine lead.

Then again, one of those desks proudly showed a toy. A doll. An action figure. And it was the proud owner of that action figure who was the first one to cross the office that morning and sat in the chair in front of it. Frost contemplated it for a while. It was his personal morning ritual.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing with dolls?" The raspy and unmistakable voice of Detective Jane Rizzoli echoed in the, except for Frost, otherwise deserted office.

"It's not a doll," Barry emphasized each word with a defensive tone. "It's an action figure."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone seem to have the need to correct my words?"

Frost looked around, subtly implying they were alone in the office. "Who is everyone?"

"Y'know. Maura... and now, you!"

"So...Maura is everybody?"

"What? No!" Jane jolted back turning to her desk and plopping to the chair. She hadn't missed Frosts mocking tone and she refused to partake in it.

Frost shot her a questioning look, which resulted in Jane's growling a sort of frustrated noise that sounded very argh-like.

Frost snickered and pressing his luck continued. "It's kinda enviable what you two have, you know?"

That statement directed to any normal person would be considered as an amazing compliment. But knowing Jane's possible reaction, Frost wondered if he should be wearing his kevlar. Jane could go ballistics if she realized what he was suggesting, and she had her gun and wouldn't be afraid to use it.

Jane unconsciously allowed herself a half smile before her brain registered Frost's words.  
"What are you saying Frost? We're friends. She's my best friend, but you and I are friends as well. We are all friends."

"I know, but you two are very close." Frost added with a genuine smile. "Sometimes, you even seem like a couple." Frost knew he had just gotten into dangerous territory, and he still hadn't taken the precaution of putting on his bulletproof vest. Luckily for him, Jane just gaped at him without coming up with any reasonable thing to say, which left the door open for Frost to add. "Especially when you two get into fight."

"...What?!" Jane's voice bordered a shriek.

Frost waved his hand dismissing her question. "Never mind, Jane."

She tried to push to the back of her mind the thoughts that threatened to appear. It would be futile for her to pretend she hadn't sometimes wondered if she really felt that way about Maura. She knew she felt very strongly about her, and there were some times when she would let her mind think about the meaning and true nature of her strong feelings, but at the end she would always reconsider her thoughts and associate the deep feelings for her friend due to their strong friendship and nothing else. The attraction was merely platonic, she had convinced herself. Maura was exceptionally beautiful, inside and outside, but to consider how soft her skin would feel..and her full lips...Her thoughts again were running in directions she wouldn't allow them to go. The bond between them had strengthened because of the events they had lived together and had proved unbreakable. They could disagree, argue.. they had even unwillingly hurt each other, but somehow they always found their way back to each other. That was the thing that mattered. No matter what they were there for each other. Their friendship had overcome so many hardships, it was one of the few things she could count on with blind faith.

Jane was so lost in her own thought that she didn't register the moment when Frost moved from his desk towards hers. Frost snapped his fingers in front of Jane's lost look.

"Earth to Rizzoli, come in. Over." Frost was barely able to hold his laughter.

Jane blinked twice before realizing she had gotten lost in her own thoughts.

"Really Jane, you should just go for it."

"Hey hey, first of all, Maura is no it! And second..." she weighed in her words, considering what was exactly she wanted to say, pausing in for a longer while than was wise.

"You're gonna do it then?" Frost could hide his excitement at the idea.

"Do what?" Korsak's voice cut into their conversation, asking with mouthful of jelly donut.

"Noth-" Jane was saying as she was cut off by Frost's sudden shot of inspiration interjecting, "The Rizzles! It is ON!" The clapped his hands enthusiastically, extremely amused by his own wit.

"WHAT?" Jane shrieked getting supremely irritated by the second as Korsak chuckled somewhat confused.

"The Rizzles? The heck is that Frost?" Korsak asked at the time he finished the last bite of the jelly donut, completely ignoring Jane who looked like she was about to explode.

"C'mon man, it's like Brangelina, but you know..." Frost wiggled his eyebrows suggestively towards Jane.

Korsak looked confused for a second and then a small 'o' formed in his lips.

"Oh, that's good Frost! I won't even comment on how girly you sound mentioning Brangelina, but Rizzoli and Isles? That's hot." Korsak nodded with a smug look on his face.

"Shut it! both of you!" Jane exploded pointing her menacing finger at each of them. "Leave us out of your twisted fantasies. And stop reading crappy magazines Frost!"

"It'd be the BPD's celebrity couple. Our own Brangelina." Frost couldn't hide the smug look on his face either, mimicking with his hands a marquee with neon letters. "Rizzles. It's catchy, huh?"

"Oh, oh yea like Tomkat!" Korsak exclaimed eagerly. He might not follow the pop culture but even he knew who Tom Cruise was, and considering the current conversation it didn't matter he added a remark he would also classify as sissy. Men didn't talk about celebrity couples, but the occasion required it.

"It can't be. Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes just split. Tomkat is history now." Maura's composed voice joined the conversation, completely unaware of the conversation the detective's were having.

"Maura! Reading tabloids? Again?" Jane almost whip slashed her neck with the speed she turned around when she heard Maura's voice. How long had she been there? Had she heard?

Maura winced surprised. She was used to Jane's annoyed tone, especially early in the morning and coffee suppressed, but right now it seemed a little more off than usual.

"Well.. I don't read them. I see the covers when I'm in line at the store. It's not my fault I remember them being the topic in the second week of last July. Some headlines were pretty harsh. Of course there had been news of them splitting in 2009 and 2010. This time it's final though."

Jane looked at her in disbelief.

"Gee Perez Hilton, what about Brangelina? Can the world still count on them?"

"They have appeared on some covers seeming very happy and very together. You're mocking me, and I shouldn't put up with your constant abuse. Although it is a very juvenile idea to combine both names of a couple to coin in a common nickname to refer to said couple, I think that it can be very endearing, if both names fit nicely together, that is." Her gaze fixed on Jane's. There were times Maura couldn't stop herself from looking at Jane warmly even if she was being mean at her. "There are names who just can't be put together nicely..."

Jane snorted and pretended to look for some papers. Fortunately for her, both Korsak and Frost fell silent too. One thing was to nudge Jane when Doc wasn't around, but now that she was here too, they felt outnumbered.

Maura couldn't help thinking about the word she had come up once, combining Jane's and hers last name. She had been idly doodling in her legal notepad, while being on hold in the phone. In between the doodle she wrote Jane's surname, and her scrabble-oriented brain kicked in. It was silly but it had a nice sound to it. Rizzles. It made her feel like an adolescent in love. Because... mainly because she knew she was. She had gathered the evidence and in true scientific procedure determined her attraction to Jane Rizzoli, went leaps ahead from attraction. Her friend was so uptight in certain matters, Maura had accepted to refrain from any moves towards Jane. She wouldn't do anything to risk their friendship. Not only was she curious to know what it would be like to physically love another woman, but with Jane she wanted more. There were men she had just wanted to sleep with and enjoy the pleasure of the moment and nothing else. She knew she liked to enjoy a sexually healthy life with men that were fit to her standards. With Jane, she wanted nothing so simplistic as just sex. It was easy to fulfill the basic chemistry for sex, it was more difficult to find someone to bond with in more intimate levels. Someone who would challenge her, and make her feel whole. With Jane, she wanted everything.

Jane glanced at Maura who was still standing there, and shared with her a brief smile, before her phone started ringing.

She answered it, still sharing the smile with Maura, the kind of small details neither Frost nor Korsak missed. Those two women exchanged so many long puppy love looks, they were amazed neither had jumped each other bones yet.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be right there". Jane pocketed her phone and headed to the door. "Gotta run to Personnel, something about my paperwork. Catch up with you guys later."

"Oh, ok. I'll ride down the elevator with you to my office. Bye guys."

Frost and Korsak nodded to the M.E, while Jane true to her nature, opened the door for Maura waiting until she went through and followed her.

"You were in dangerous territory Frost. I couldn't have saved your ass." Korsak laughed as soon as both women disappeared.

"Nah, I think Jane needs to be pushed a bit on this."

"Don't you think it could get weird?"

"Actually I think most people here already think of them as a couple, but they just haven't realized it yet.".

"You're on your own if this backfires kiddo."

* * *

_**Author's**_** Notes**

**Well I'm back to writing fanfiction. Rizzoli & Isles have completely taken me over.**

**Go easy on me, I have much of the story outlined but I thought this first chapter was ready, I'll try not to rewrite it. **

**I don't think I'll get much into cop procedural stuff because I don't think I'm fit for that, but who knows. Other than that it's supposed to focus on the romantic stuff, which I thought I wouldn't write again, but here I am...**

**Comments are always appreciated, as well as corrections. English isn't my native language, but there's something about keeping the character's in their original voice, so I can stay true to them as much as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane could feel they were all keeping secrets from her. Although she didn't want to expect it, she knew it had to do with her upcoming birthday. One year had gone by since she ended Hoyt's life. She could almost say it had been a life turning moment, but it had been more like a mind-opening moment. A new Jane had been born the day she faced her final confrontation with Charles Hoyt. For one whole year she had been struggling with feelings for her best friend. She had tried pushing them away, especially by pursuing her relationship with Casey. But it was useless, so it didn't come to a surprise when things didn't work with him. It was a bit disappointing, she really liked the guy, though it didn't feel it was everything she thought it should feel like, and she knew it was because in her mind and her heart she couldn't wholly commit to Casey. Trying to ignore her feelings for the Medical Examiner, was proving as useful as a containing a full force river with a dam made of popsicle sticks.

When she finally took a moment to break from her brains incessant rambling, Jane realized she had arrived at her mother's cafe. Well technically the BPD's cafe, but Angela had made the place her own.

"Good morning Janie. Isn't this a lovely day?" Angela addressed her daugher the moment Jane entered the venue.

Jane turned her head one way and another.

"Looks to me as good as any other day Ma."

"Oh Janie, you really need to smile more. Here let me get you breakfast."

Angela pushed Jane down to sit and hurried to the pantry, yelling "Be right there with you!" to the pair of customer that had just line up in the counter.

Jane sighed defeated. She really didn't want any breakfast but her mother was so eager to please her she couldn't refuse. Moments later she felt a familiar weight on her right shoulder and in a natural response she lifted her hand to meet Maura's. The brief contact before Maura took the seat in front of her, was enough to greet her best friend shining a wide smile.

"Morning Doc."

"Good morning, Jane." For Maura it was always amusing whenever Jane called her Doc. "It is a lovely day, isn't it?"

Jane had to chuckle. "You really need to start spending less time with my mother. Or my mother with you"

"Why? What's wrong? Besides, the order of the factors does not alter the product. If I start spending less time with your mother, it would also mean she would spend less time with me. It would be impossible for one to spend less time and have the other not spend less time as well."

"Stop it. It's too early for your confusing mumbo jumbo, especially when I'm caffeine deprived And you are both creeping me out. You're being all secretive and condescending. I know it's my birthday coming up. I know you both know I know you are planning something. So stop tiptoeing around it."

Maura kept her best poker face.

"I thought it was too early for confusing Mambo Rambo."

Jane almost choked on her coffee. "Mumbo jumbo Maura. It's your mother tongue, isn't it?"

"Is it? I fluently speak English, French, Serbian and Italian. A little Portuguese and a little Spanish. But I can't identify which country speaks Mumbo Jumbo. I couldn't possibly have learned it if I don't know what is it. Is it an English variation?"

Jane dropped her arms. The woman was impossible sometimes and yet, she couldn't help to adore her from a safe distance.

Somehow, Maura drifted back to their original subject.

"So you're ok with us planning your birthday?"

"Well... it's like a lost battle. I can keep Ma at a safe distance at times; it's almost impossible to win to you. So most definitely I can't win against you two, so I might as well not resist it."

Maura flashed a smile that hands down outshined any and all toothpaste commercial smiles.

"You're gonna love it, I promise."

"Don't Maur... just..." Awkwardly, Jane tried make Maura understand she really didn't want to get any expectations for her birthday. If it were up to her, it would be a day like any other.

"Ok ok, I know you don't want to be disappointed. It's still not Walter the thoroughbred though." Maura joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can I ask for him in Christmas?"

"You can try," Maura winked at her.

"You guys are planning for Saturday, right?"

"Actually, yes. Would you rather have us change it?" Maura suddenly felt all her plans falling apart.

"Nah, its okay. I just need a little time for me that day, y'know?"

"Of course, dear." Maura's sympathetic look met Jane's silently understanding her friend's need.

She knew the significance of Jane's birthday. It was also the first anniversary of Hoyt's death at Jane's hands. Jane had saved both their lives that day. Hoyt had been a traumatic constant in Jane's' life, for better or worse forging her into who she had become. Jane had overcome her fears. This monstrous man had targeted her friend, had wanted to destroy her, and Jane had emerged victorious. Literally a battle of life and death. Jane had lived and Hoyt was finally six feet under. It was almost a year from that day.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if you joined me."

"Oh, no Jane. I wouldn't want to intrude. I understand if you need some privacy. It's a big day. More than usual."

"Yeah, yeah it is." Jane's voice dropped a key. "But I don't want to be alone."

Forgetting for a moment they were in the middle of BPD's cafe, Maura reached out and covered Jane's hand with hers. "I'm with you. always."

A cough that oddly enough sounded very much like it said "rizzles" behind the two women distracted their attentions. Frost was standing behind them, wide smiling.

"Morning Doc."

Jane glared at him, while her voice didn't quite match the murdering intentions towards Frost right now and quickly withdrew her hand from Maura's.

"Morning partner."

"Hello Barry." Maura tried to sound normal, but unless she was imagining things, she clearly had heard Barry cough 'rizzles'. Had she misplaced that scribbled note somewhere? Maybe that was the reason they were talking about those couple names in the first place the other day. Her mouth went suddenly dry. Distinct palpitations and her sudden lack of breath were clear indications she was feeling the initial signs of hyperventilation.

Excusing herself she retreated to the safety of her morgue, leaving Jane and Frost to discuss the matters of the day, while she caught up with work.

Meanwhile, back at the café Frost took the chair just left by Maura.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your exchange of lovey dovey looks."

"Really, Frost? Don't you have anything better to do than poking into my love life? Work maybe?"

"Ha! I knew it."

"What? Knew what?"

"You just acknowledged Doc Isles to be part of you romantic life."

"What? I didn't do anything of the likes of it." Jane shot him yet another patented murderous glare. "Knock it out Frost, we've got work to do."

Jane was on her feet a fraction of a second later shoveling Frost down to the elevator.

"But, but...," he protested. "I didn't even get my coffee!"

"Tough luck. Work, lets go."

* * *

Jane and Frost were both buried at their respective desks with paperwork. There seemed to be a break every now and then where the homicides in the Boston area decreased, and it allowed them to do the paperwork they usually neglected to do.

Jane stretched and looked at her watch, that read 5:30. If things continued, they might actually clock out at normal-people hour. She turned in time to see Frankie arrive directly to Frost' desk.

"Who's got a date with the cute new intern at Personnel?" Frankie looked extremely pleased with himself and would hold back rubbing his luck to Frost's face.

Frost eyed him suspiciously. "I'm not buying that. She's too hot to go out with you."

Jane interrupted their conversation.

"The new personnel intern? Petite, freckled, baby blue eyes?"

"That's the one. And hey, dibs I saw her first."

"The hell Frankie, why would you call dibs? Do I look that I'd be possibly interested in a woman?"

"I'm just saying. I have a date with her and no one is ruining this for me."

Jane rolled her eyes annoyed. Just because she liked Maura like that it didn't mean she was actually interested in women. Or did it? Jane hated the turmoil of confusing thoughts and feelings she was having.

"I still can't believe you actually got her number and asked her out."

"Actually I didn't, she called me. I don't know how she got my new number, I hadn't updated it."

"Ah... yeah that was me" Jane said, raising her hand.

"You?" Frankie asked surprised.

"Yeah, I got a call earlier this week to update your contact information. I thought it was weird, since they could just call you up, but since I was already there, I just updated your info."

"Well.. there you go. I'm telling you, she wants me."

Jane smiled amused.

"You go get her, little bro. Make us proud."

"I will, actually I need to check on Maura so she can give suggestions of fancy places I can take her."

"Not too fancy, you don't want to set the bar too high, man."

"Yeah, yeah, Don Juan speaking." With that, Frankie left and Jane and Frost looked at each other, exploding in laughter.

"It's almost time to go out. You leaving?".

"Yeah, I know...I just need to finish these."

"It's paperwork Jane. It'll be the same tomorrow."

"I know, it's just. I need to keep focused."

"You want to keep distracted, isn't it? I sense there's a certain doc in your mind."

Was she that transparent? For the last few weeks, Jane had been having trouble keeping her composure around Maura. It had become more and more difficult though, since at times it seemed as if Maura was trying to subtly seduce her. She was more touchy than usual, not that she would complain, and her outfits... the woman had the power to make her mouth dry in a second, and have the opposite effect in other places at the same time. It was seriously driving her crazy.

Still, it was scary to think about going on with something beyond friendship with Maura. She had been raised in a catholic school, and although she had more than once been the odd one out, something inside her prevented her from looking for anything beyond the established friendship they had.

And yet, despite their immense trust, this was the one topic she couldn't discuss with Maura, or anyone else for that matter. But here was Frost, being the partner and good friend she knew he was, pushing her buttons to open up. She knew she needed to talk to someone about it before she exploded. It scared her, though, that once she said it out loud, it would be real. As if everything just stayed in her mind, it would stay a harmless fantasy, and nothing else.

Frost's question echoed in her mind.

"Let's go the the Dirty Robber. I can't talk about that here."

Frost nodded and picking up his jacket, lead the way to their usual pub.

"Aren't you gonna check on Doc first?"

"Nah, she's too busy with my mother planning my birthday."

"I thought you didn't like to celebrate your birthday.

"I don't...but they do."

* * *

It was barely 7 pm but the place was already jam packed. Jane and Frost found a separated little table with a pair of empty stools.

"Keep the table, I'll get our drinks," Jane suggested and headed for the counter.  
A few minutes later she came back with two ice cold beers and a bowl of peanuts, dropped them off at the table and sat opposite to Frost. After a comforting sip to her beer, she initiated their conversation.

"Am I that obvious?"

For some reason she didn't want to keep avoiding the topic. For her own mental health, she needed to take things off her chest. She certainly couldn't discuss this with her mother or Tommy. With Korsak it would have been weird. Frankie could have been a good option. She decided to take her chances with Frost.

"About you and Doc? Well, Korsak and I are the ones who spend the most time with you two. So we've noticed some signs for a long while now. But actually I've lost a good couple of bucks, thinking you'd step up, but nothing has happened."

"Really Frost, you are betting on me?" Jane couldn't stop laughing at the ides of them betting on her love life. She needed a good laugh, and she felt more relaxed to continue this conversation with her partner.

"Korsak has been betting on the wrong guys. Dean, Casey, Grant. My money has always been on Doc. But you two taking so long to realize you are crazy for each other is proving disastrous to my wallet." He said patting his back pocket.

"How so? Korsak has lost his bets. I'm not with any of them."

Frost gulped down a third of his bottle before answering. "Yesh yesh, but you and Doc don't hook up, so I don't win. For all we know, you could still go back to Casey."

"I'm offended you two are betting on my love life."

"Nuh huh , you shouldn't. We all want the best for you. For you two, since we care about Doc a lot, you know. And oddly as it may seem, we really think you are the best for Doc. I mean it's obvious Doc is the best for you. Hell, she's the best for anyone, but... you are the best for her as well. Honestly Jane, I wish I could find a woman that looks at me and smiles at me the way Maura looks and smiles to you."

Jane wide smiled before finishing her beer. She had always been comfortable hanging out around men, but yet, the way the male brain worked, didn't make much sense to her at times. "Korsak thinks the same, and yet he is betting against Maura?"

"No, no, Jane. You see, one thing is what we want, and another is what he thinks you will do. He really doesn't believe you'll man up enough to go after her."

"Man up?" Jane asked skeptically. One thing people don't mess with is daring Jane Rizzoli.

"Well yeah, and no pun intended, because it's so cool you're two hot chicks."

"You didn't just call me a chick, right Frost."

"No I didn't." The detective said, suppressing a chuckle.

"That's what I thought."

Jane didn't quite realize the moment she got herself in a good mood. Talking to Frost hadn't been such a bad idea, and although she thought he was enjoying the situation a little too much, she was happy he could count on him.

"Hey, hey Jane, look it's Frankie over there."

Frankie and the new intern had just entered the pub. Both Frost and Jane greeted him raising their beers to them, earning Frankie's smile before they settled in a reserved booth.

"So much for getting recommendations from Maura, huh?"

Frost laughed. "We'll see how that goes. If that girl is anything like I imagine she is, she'll have Frankie eating from her hand, which will allow me to finally get to the day when I can use this." Frost took out his smartphone and clicking it, the unmistakable sound of a whip resounded. He even motioned an imaginary whip with his phone.

"You wouldn't."

"Hell yes. Wait until you and Doc hook up, and it will be even better."

"You couldn't possibly use that. We wouldn't be like that."

"Really Jane? Have you been there when you two are together? Doc has you so whipped already, you oughta thank me I haven't used it yet."

"Whipped? Me? Maura doesn't have me whipped."

"She sure does."

Jane growled.

"Didn't you get to use the puke shirt and run the marathon with her?"

"Yes...but..."

"No buts. Didn't you attend as her date to her mother's exhibition?"

"I did but..."

"Do you like marathons?"

Jane shook her head.

"Do you like post impressionist art?"

Jane kept shaking her head.

"I can keep on going on how many things you've done only because Maura asks you to. But I'll rest my case on you being whipped by the lovely Doc Isles. You know you so are."

"This sucks man! I think... I think I might be in love with her, Frost."

There. It was finally out. She had said it out loud, and not only for only to hear it herself.

"I think the same partner." Frost smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "I think you've been for a long time."

"Do tell me," Jane snorted and faceplanted the table. "But how Frost, why? But more important, how could you tell?"

Frost just signaled his badge and winked at her.

"There have been many signals, but I think there was one that cleared all doubts for me."

Jane propped her elbows up, linked her hands and rested her chin on top.

"I'm all ears."

"It was that time when Maura was kidnapped, remember?"

"Yeah, Doyle. What about that?"

"Maura called you, when we didn't know where to look for her."

"Yeah I remember that...somehow." In all truth, Jane's memories of that were a bit blurry.

"Do you remember what you said when you answered the phone?"

"Where is she? What do you want you sonofabitch!" Jane tried guessing, because all she remembered was hearing Maura's voice telling her she was ok.

"That would have been the adequate cop thing to say Jane..."

"What do you mean?" Didn't I say that? Or something like that?"

Frost merely snickered. "You wish, Jane. Your words were 'Whatever you want I can get it'."

"I didn't say that..." Had she really said that?

"Yeah, you did. You would have been the world's worst hostage negotiator ever had not been Maura on the other end of the line. After that I observed you two with a different light. Your little exchanges. The ways you are different with her. It all added up."

"I gotta go Frost, I need to do some things."

Frost knew it was safe to push Jane only so much. She had admitted her feelings, whether she was going to act on it, it would be up to her. Maybe up to him if she took a long time. Before leaving, she gave him a small hug and he didn't miss the flicker in the detective's eyes.

Frost nodded and Jane added before leaving. "Thanks, partner."

* * *

**Thanks all for your reviews and favorite adds and follow alerts. It's really amazing.**

**I'm really enjoying writing about these two and my inbox is always open to discuss R&I ;)**

**I can't promise a quick update, because the rest of my drafts are still too messy, but the story is flowing, which is good :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Frost found Maura in her lab, analyzing some samples. As soon as Frankie had spilled the details on the birthday party Maura was throwing for Jane, he knew he couldn't miss his opportunity.

"Wow Doc, that's quite a party you're throwing for Jane."

As Maura had been relying on Angela to help her set everything up for Jane's birthday, it wasn't a surprise that Frost already knew almost all the details. Angela had told Frankie, Frankie had told Frost, and luckily for Maura, Frost was talking to her instead of continuing spreading the word.

Carefully placing her analysis instruments back on place, Maura smiled to Frost greeting him as she lifted her goggles and pulled out her gloves.

"It is too much, isn't it?" Maura accompanied her question with a wacky face hoping yo get some reassurance from the detective.

"Well, it is a big stadium," Frost joked.

Although they were colleagues and friends, Frost couldn't quite find the way for Maura to confide in him. His gut told him Doctor Isles felt pretty much the same way about Jane as Jane felt for her, but he couldn't just say so. Or maybe he could.

"I hope everything turns out as planned. I want her to have a good time. It has been an intense year, and I shouldn't be grateful someone died... but it started pretty well with Hoyt's death."

Frost breathed in deeply.

"Aye, the world is a better place without him."

"Oh, by the way Barry, you can bring a date if you want. The more the merrier."

"Thanks Doc," Frost smiled. She had just opened the door for him to measure the waters and he wasn't going to miss the chance.

"What about you, Doc? Who are you bringing as your date?"

"Oh no, since I'm hosting the party it'd be rude to bring someone I couldn't give my full attention to. Besides, lately I've been slacking on that particular department." Maura nervously added.

"I can't imagine why Doc. You're a stunningly beautiful woman, I'm sure you get tons of invitations."

Maura smiled a bit intrigued now. Was Frost coming onto her?

"Thanks Detective Frost, it's a sweet compliment but I can't..."

Frost interrupted Maura before she would manage to embarrass both of them.

"Yo, I'm not hitting on you Doc. I treasure my life very much so. It's an honest compliment, without any further intentions." He even held his palms up to show he was speaking the whole truth.

"Oh," Maura gasped relieved. "I didn't mean to sound... I wouldn't hurt you of course.."

Frost snickered. "About me getting hurt, I meant Jane. She'd skin me alive if I dared put any moves on you."

"She can be quite overprotective, she's a good friend."

_A friend alright_, Frost thought. _We'll see about that_.

"How do you handle that? I mean, you didn't answer me, but you do get a lot of invitations, no?"

"Not as many as you would think Barry."

"I guess... it's kind of intimidating for some, a strong, independent, successful woman like you are."

"Sometimes it seems to get in the middle of romantic success. I don't know, maybe I expect too much..."

"So you've never found something like that?"

Maura sighed and thought about Jane. Somehow everything she had ever dreamed and more had taken the form of Jane. Whatever she once thought she had shared with Ian, started to feel smaller and smaller with the perspective, the possibility of Jane. She loved the idea of getting home with her, sharing time being just Jane and Maura. Not a Homicide Detective and the Medical Examiner.

"I did. I have. But it's never going to happen..."

"How can be so sure? I mean, you're trying right? You're doing all this for her."

Maura looked at Frost in utter disbelief. It seemed as if he had just read her mind.

"If you asked me Doc I could tell you that I've had the privilege of working with you two. We are all a team, yeah including Korsak, but more than that, a family, because we all care for each other. That said, I can tell you I've been a witness for you both suffering from failed relationships. You've both tried relationships that haven't lasted, but the one moment I've seen you both truly heartbroken, like really heartbroken in the way that people who have really loved and lost is when you two almost lost your friendship. Neither of you were your usual selves. That's gotta mean something."

"It was really awful. I had so many mixed feelings about my father...my biological father...about Jane shooting him. About Jane telling Agent Dean about my father. About my relationship with Jane." Maura sighed, as she clearly pictured in her mind all the moments that seemed so long ago.

"You were both professionals and dealt with that in an admiring way. But it was clear you were both hurt, even if you didn't let that interfere with your job."

"I did resign Barry."

"Yeah...true, but still. You both made it work. You are here right now. you shouldn't wait for another life or death situation, and God knows we get a lot of those."

Maura bit her lip, pondering Frost's words.

"I'll get back to work Doc, and leave you to keep on yours." Without saying anything else or waiting for Maura to answer back, he left as swiftly as he had arrived.

* * *

The problem with paperwork week is that it usually led to reliving horrid moments Jane had had to deal with. Misplaced files reappeared and it was up to her to catalogue and file accordingly. Of course, she couldn't help flipping through the pages and remember the names of the victims. That usually brought an overwhelming cascade of memories and feelings The victims, the murder scenes, distraught families, it was all too powerful to take when she was not pumped in adrenaline sinking into a murder scene. The dynamics of reliving it in the comfort of her chair was unnerving.

Sometimes she wondered how she actually dealt with it, how she kept her sanity together. The horrors the human power could achieve.

As she opened the last file from the stack, she felt the familiar feeling of her blood freezing. In front of her, pictures of Hoyt gruesomely sporting a scalpel down his chest. She flipped through the rest of the pictures and reached to the copy of her statement. Maura's was there too. Every detail, every recollection of that nightmare had been recorded and repeated.

The noise around her ceased to exist, as she felt in her skin the remnants of the horror. She felt the pain in her palms and felt the urge to feel the almost invisible scar in the side of her neck.

With long strides the detective stormed out of office. As soon as she stepped into the elevator, her first instinct was to push the button down to the morgue. On second thought, she opted for the lobby instead. Air, she needed air.

The elevator's door opened a few seconds before Maura was reaching for it. She waited for someone to come out before entering until she realized the elevator was empty. Shrugging she stepped inside and immediately recognized Jane's scent in the closed space. She smiled amused at herself. Jane's scent was unmistakable for her. For better or worse she had come to associate it with most of her most meaningful experiences, the good and the bad. She couldn't quite pin the moment when she became so perceptive of Jane's scent.

Lately when they were having one of their usual sleepovers, long nights with endless conversations or shared movies when one would end up sleeping on the other's shoulder, she could feel Jane's scent invading her completely, triggering the rest of her senses to full alert absorbing all and everything about Jane, while a warm feeling inside her took over. Something she couldn't describe despite all her scientific knowledge, it was something she had never felt for anyone else. A few more seconds passed before Maura realized the elevator was taking too long to move. The elevator hadn't actually moved at all. Amused at herself she pushed the button to the lobby. Her original intention had been to look for Jane at her office and discuss some results, but on second thought, she decided to take a small break.

Once outside she walked to the small park nearby, where she headed to her favorite spot. The bench she usually shares with Jane in the rare moments they both decide to take a break from work and get some fresh air. As she got closer she realized the bench was being occupied at the moment, but the figure was easily recognizable. From the looks of it, it seemed Jane had a lot on her mind. Smiling she approached the bench and lightly tapped her friends shoulder while moving to sit to the other side.

"What.. who?" Jane couldn't hide her annoyance at being disturbed, but her semblance softened immediately as she saw Maura sitting next to her.

"You look tense. I'm worried you can develop fibromyalgia. Are you experiencing myofascial pain? Involuntary twitches, dizziness, anxiety?"

Jane shook her head. Only when you're around, she thought. "No I didn't get any pain when I got my last facial, I'm fine."

"Oh you got a facial. When was that?" Maura was slightly disappointed Jane hadn't gone with her.

"Never Maur, I don't get facials. That's why they are painless."

"We should. I'll take you. They are a great way to maintain a healthy skin by determining the adequate facial mask. With proper exfoliation and moisturizing, ending with a relaxing massage you can stimulate blood flow and circulation to the muscles in your face. I really recommend it."

"How do you do this? How do you know that stuff, like all stuff? You're like this gigantic encyclopedia." Jane extended her arms as if she were holding an oversized ball.

Maura paused for a second and laughed. "I really have no idea. So what're you doing here? I thought you were stuck with work."

"No, not really. It's been a slow week, which is kind of good, huh?"

"So, not busy."

"I'm stuck with paperwork, but paperwork is not work. Solving murders is work and, there hasn't been one in the last few days. Anyways, how did you know I was here? Are you stalking me?" Jane teased the M.E.

"No Jane, don't be silly. I wasn't looking for you, not exactly...I just needed some air and decided to got out for a few minutes. I just happened to find you here."

"It's fine, I wouldn't mind _you_ stalking me."

Maura knew flirt when she heard it. She couldn't follow through and Jane either didn't notice or was playing dumb, casually looking to the random people passing by. Maura enjoyed the comfortable silence between them that allowed her to observe Jane. There was always a relentless force in those rich brown eyes, which always alert, could warm enough to bring comfort but also strong enough to unleash an uncanny fury if needed. Those eyes that had faced death in so many of its expressions and yet still had the strength to smile. She couldn't feel it, but Maura was almost positive her own pupils would be dilated despite the sunlight as she watched Jane, due to a surge of dopamine and adrenaline, as her gaze drifted from Jane's eyes to her mouth. Delicate thin lips, that so easily could flaunt a million dollar smile, guarded by the strong jaw that suited Jane Rizzoli.

With a sudden breeze, a rogue wisp of Jane's untamed hair tickled her nose and Maura was quick to brush it back to its place with her fingers. Jane twitched her nose and turned to Maura, her expression softening immediately.

"Saturday's schedule Maura. Fill me in."

Maura beamed at the request.

"It's very simple, on Saturday we leave at exactly 3 p.m."

Jane nodded. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Who is going?"

"It's a surprise."

"C'mon Maura" Tell me something! I hate not knowing!"

"I thought you didn't like surprises?"

"No, but now that I know there's one, I want to know!" Whenever it was convenient for her, Jane could pull of childish tantrum, and this time was not an exception.

"Behave. You're not five. Anyways, you said you wanted some personal time that day." Maura sensed Jane tensing a little bit at the question

"Yeah. Call me crazy, but... I want to go see him." Jane fixed her eyes on the ground. The anxiety that had bubbled up in her earlier, had dramatically receded with the help of the fresh air and Maura's company, but now, thinking about her personal boogeyman, made her feel weird again.

Maura felt a heavy weight in her stomach, and leveled her voice so it wouldn't betray her as she spoke to Jane. "Casey?" Holding her breath she waited for the answer, unsure if she wanted to hear it.

Jane looked at Maura dumbfounded.

"Hoyt, Maura. Why would I want to see Casey?"

"Oh... Hoyt. You mean, Hoyt's grave?"

Jane nodded silently.

"It's not crazy. I, for one, wouldn't mind double checking he's still buried and dead." Maura reached to Jane and rubbed her knee.

"You're coming with me then?"

"Of course, Jane."

"I'll pick you up at 8, ok? That way we'll get that thing done, and afterwards we'll have time for you to dress up."

"It's a date, detective." Maura sent her a smile before giving Jane's knee a gentle squeeze and getting to her feet.

Jane chuckled and followed. "Let's go back to work."

Maura linked her arm to Jane's as they walked out the park. The walk back to BPD went in silence again, as Jane mentally facepalmed herself. _Your first date with the Queen of the Dead is to the cemetery. Way to go Rizzoli._ A chuckle escaped her lips.

"What?" Maura asked, ignorant of what had made Jane suddenly laugh.

"Nothing. Some things are just fitting, is all."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think it'll be one or two more chapters tops.**

**I love reading your reviews, one of them got me thinking about the liberties we take with characters. I think that when we write fanfiction, we somehow give the characters a little voice that comes from us, our own experiences, and our own way to see the world, trying to stay as true to the character as possible. Unless you are Tess Gerritsen or Jane Tamaro, every depiction of Rizzoli & Isles' characters in fanfiction will be OOC to a certain degree. While I don't think I've pushed the character's too OOC, I do think that what I've pushed OOC is the situation in itself. We are used to snaps of Jane's and Maura's lives in between cases and murders, which didn't quite fit with the light humorous, and romantic yeah, story that started writing itself in my mind. Anwyays, I'd love to hear more of what you think of the story. The ultimate goal is to write something decent that satisfies me, and hopefully other people will enjoy it as well, and there's always room for improvement. I wish I could go more into detail with the situations and have less dialogue, or at least balance it out... but it's still a challenge for me to do that.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jane!" Angela's voice resounded in the detective's apartment, freezing the aforementioned as if she had been caught stealing or worse.

"What?" Jane asked with her teeth tightly clenched, visibly irritated, as she continued emptying her closet, piling random pieces of cloth over her bed.

"What are you doing? I had just tidied that closet of yours."

"Tidied?" Jane turned to face her mother and signaled her closet. "I can't find anything there since you _'tidied' _it," Jane emphasized with air quotes.

Angela dutifully started folding Jane's scattered clothes. "I don't know what you're talking about. All your clothes are here, not that you have that many. We should go shopping for more."

"No, Ma, no!" Taking away her clothes from her mother, she threw them back into her closet frustrated.

"My jersey is not here. It should be here."

"Come on Jane, that old rag has seen its better days already. I'm glad you finally got rid of it."

"I. Didn't. Get. Rid. Of. It."

Ignoring her daughter's complaints, Angela headed to the kitchen and started taking out ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Make yourself useful, Jane! Help me with dinner!"

Jane was sure even her neighbors over the next two buildings had heard her mother. Obliging, she joined her mother and started helping her. Jane was chopping some vegetables, still trying to remember where she had put her shirt. Or when had she last worn it, at least.

"...so...I obviously didn't understand what Giovanni meant by you batting for the other team."

Jane had been so absent minded thinking about her shirt, she didn't register her mother talking to her until her last phrase.

"What?"

"Jane! I'm talking to you. I always try to have conversations with you and you just ignore me."

"Sorry Ma, I was just..."

The front door slammed shut as Frankie entered his sister's apartment.

"Frankie!" Angela rushed to hug and kiss his son, and couldn't miss the glowing smile he was wearing. Jane didn't miss it either, and finishing emptying the chopped vegetables into the casserole, walked to the fridge and took out two cold beers.

She handed one to Frankie, and opened hers.

"Someone's a little too happy."

"Things are going well..."

"So, when are we meeting her?" Angela asked excited.

"We already met her Ma. You serve her coffee almost daily."

"Well... yeah. But I need to be introduced as Frankie's mom. It's different."

"Ma, everyone knows you're our mother. Trust me." Jane headed for the couch and turned it on, flipping the channels until she got to ESPN. Unfortunately for her, the program at the time was about soccer, which she really didn't follow. Idly, she took out her phone and texted Maura:

ILL B THR 2MOR 8AM DNT B L8

Jane kept her phone in her hands, waiting for Maura's reply.

"Who're you texting?" Frankie asked eyeing her.

"No one."

"Maura then." Frankie had noticed lately that Jane had gotten a little defensive when it came to Maura, but even if he wondered things, he thought Jane would talk to him when she was ready.

Jane arched a brow, but before she could confirm or deny anything, her phone buzzed in her hands.

She eagerly checked her screen to read Maura's answer:

The Queen of the Dead is never late. XOXO

Jane chuckled at the answer. She was really glad Maura was going with her. Somehow her presence helped her ease up a little the tension it meant for her to recall last year's events. She combed her hair back with her fingers and wondered whether to text Maura back.

"Dinner's ready!"

Angela's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Jane put her phone away and joined her mother and brother for dinner. They enjoyed their dinner together but Jane excused herself to go to sleep early.

"But it's your birthday tomorrow dear, surely you can oversleep a bit."

Jane smiled but shook her head. "I could, I know, but I'm picking Maura early tomorrow, we're having a little roadtrip."

"But tomorrow? We already have plans!"

"I know Ma. This is part of the plans too."

"Where are you going?"

"Maplewood Cemetery. I promise we will be back on time."

"Oh." Angela immediately knew what this was about and decided not to question Jane more. She stepped closer to her daughter and hugged her. Jane tried squirming out, her natural reaction to hugs, but finally hugged her mother back. "You two be safe, ok?"

"We will, g'night now."

* * *

A few minutes before eight, Jane parked her car in Maura's driveway. She was getting out of her car when she heard the front door opening and closing. She looked up and found herself almost jawdropping at the sight of Maura. It was a Saturday morning, and they were going to the cemetery, but still, Maura Isles looked as if she was going to hit the runway, if there were any runways early in the morning at least. The sober blue dress she was wearing brought her hazel eyes into a new shade. The outfit was completed with a pair of 4-inch high heels with two bands.

Jane was unprecedentedly drawn to Maura's femininity and wide smiled at they greeted each other .

"For the Queen of the Dead, you look striking."

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it." Maura flaunted a pose and headed to the car, earning a light snort from Jane.

"I thought we would get back in time so you could get ready, but you already look very ready."

Jane opened the door for Maura and let her gaze linger in Maura's well formed calves before closing the door for her. Maura noticed the appreciative look Jane had given her, and she enjoyed the feeling. She had dressed up especially for her. She just hoped Jane's mood didn't foul much with the trip to the cemetery. She had tried to joke lightly about a date, so that Jane wouldn't feel too much pressure about facing Hoyt's grave and reliving all the memories that would trigger.

As Jane walked back to the driver's side, she noticed a presence. Glancing back to the back seat she found Jo Friday curled up napping.

While putting on the safety belt, Jane glanced back as well to check on her dog.

"I thought it'd be nice to bring her with us. Give her a chance to run around wildly in new places." Jane started the car and drove away.

"I think it's a great idea."

"It should be like a hour and a half drive," Jane informed Maura.

"I know. Maplewood Cemetery in Salisbury. It's a very old cemetery, dating from colonial times."

"Good thing is we're going in full daylight. I wouldn't want to be caught wandering around a cemetery after sunset."

"You'd never strike me as someone afraid of cemeteries, Detective." Lately Maura had taken a keen affection of constantly teasing Jane. For her part, Jane just stuck her tongue out at Maura and headed for the nearest Starbucks.

After their quick stop for coffee to go, Jane drove effortlessly, keeping her eyes on the road, occasionally stealing glances at Maura. She was looking especially good today. She really thought her mind wouldn't refrain from replaying in her mind the moments where she and Maura had been close to death, or worse, at the hands of Charles Hoyt. And yet, her mind seemed more fixed in Maura. Her impeccable, delicate look that clearly contrasted with her rather disheveled one. Her washed jeans and longsleeved gray cardigan didn't quite match with Maura's outfit, she mused.

Early in the morning meant less traffic, which allowed her to enjoy a real drive, as her car right now could actually keep a good speed for more than 5 seconds unlike the usual of driving in Boston.

As she shifted gears, her fingers accidentally brushed Maura's who was placing her coffee in the cupholder behind the stick. Neither women moved their hands apart and Maura linked two fingers with Jane's briefly before she had to shift gears again.

Jane's lips curved into a thin smile, still thinking of contrasts, she remembered the damned roadtrip they had taken to Sensei Matta's retreat. She sighed in deeply realizing how once again she had put Maura at risk that day.

"Are you ok, Jane? You seem a little pensive."

"Nuhuh, I was just thinking about the day we went to Sensei Matta's retreat. I'm glad we got back to normal, you know?"

"I don't think we got back to normal," Maura said nonchalantly. Jane looked at her for a moment with furrowed brows. "What I mean is, after everything that has happened, I feel we got closer...than before. I like that."

Jane nodded. "Yeah I think I know what you mean. I like that too."

The two women finally arrived to the cemetery. The place was nestled in a forest area, and they followed the low wall until they spotted the entrance.

"There's a place over there to park the car," Maura pointed at the end of the small road they were passing by.

The area was extremely quiet, there were no cars driving by, and they had just seen a few townspeople walking by. Jane and Maura got of of the car, but three steps later, Maura stepped on a rock and fumbled forward. Jane swiftly caught her below the elbows. "Careful there Doc!" Jane laughed, keeping her close in her arms.

Maura gasped at the sudden contact, but the increase in her heart rate had less to do with her almost twisting her ankle and more with being in such proximity with Jane. Holding on securely to the brunette's arms, she raised her gaze up and found herself looking directly to Jane's lips only an inch away. Maura wasn't used to having her mind going completely blank. For what it seemed like an endless moment, all she could think of was those lips right in front of her, that parted a bit, as if welcoming her. Moving a little more up she would be able to claim them.

Maura felt one of Jane's hands sliding to the small of her back, and she closed her eyes. She could almost feel Jane's breath on her lips, she could feel...a pair of paws anxiously tickling her just below her knee, which caused her to jerk back abruptly.

"Jo Friday!" Jane stomped her feet to enhance her command voice. Jo Friday woofed as if actually listening to Jane and got back in all fours. "Look, nature! Run! Enjoy freedom!"

Maura giggled and Jane turned her attention again to the wide smiling blonde.

"Are you ok? Did you hurt your ankle?"

"It's fine, I just tripped a bit. Thanks for saving me."

"Always," Jane winked. "Let's get going then."

"Of course, just..." Maura linked her arm with Jane's. "Just to be sure, the terrain can be hazardous."

"Absolutely, good thing I decided against bringing my high heels, or we would both be in trouble."

Maura gave her a friendly slap on her arm, after all the years they had known each other Maura Isles had finally started to understand when Jane was mocking her, or her choice of outfits.

They pushed open the old half moldy half rusty gate and entered. As they walked by, long lines of trees opened in front of them, guarding the dozens and dozens of different graves.

"How do you know where are we going?"

"Korsak got the info from of his contacts. He actually gave me a set of directions because it's an unmarked grave."

Maura nodded silently and let Jane lead the way.

After several turns they reached one of the far ends of the cemetery. Most of the graves looked quite old. Maura was right, some of the dates could still be read and they were of the early 1700s. One of the tombstones, however, looked newer than the rest. It also was completely blank.

"This must be it." Jane's expression turned dead serious. She placed a hand on Maura's hand for a second, before removing it, releasing their linked arms and stepped forward to the grave, hands tucked in her pockets.

Jane stared at the small piece of marble that covered the remains of one of the worst monsters she had ever come across. Jane's thoughts rammed into each other, until she took a deep breath, forgetting about everything around her. All the flashbacks came back to her again. The memories of that night were imprinted in her, the night that seemed that Hoyt had won. She had lied enough times trying to convince herself she didn't feel the pain in her hands anymore. _Damn you Hoyt. I will never ever understand what makes someone flip and do the things you did. Or maybe monsters are just born. Or made. Whatever, I don't care. There are no excuses for all the horror you brought to so many people, including myself and the people I love. All that matters is I won, you son of a bitch. You tried to destroy me and you failed. I made sure you wouldn't hurt anyone ever again. Listen to me. And I would do it all over again. Everything. In a sick twisted way you are responsible for me being here right here, right now. And I am happy._

"And I would do it all over again. Everything. In a sick twisted way you are responsible for me being here right here, right now. And I am happy. I hope you are rotting in hell you sick bastard."

Maura stepped forward and silently hugged Jane from behind, resting her cheek in the taller woman's back. She had been silently respecting Jane's privacy, knowing she was having a mental conversation, with herself, or maybe with Hoyt as well. When she heard Jane's voice and the cold rage in it, she couldn't help herself. At the gesture, Jane suddenly realized somewhere along the way she had starting voicing her thoughts out loud. Breathing in deeply she realized how strongly Maura was holding onto her. She couldn't however notice the sorrow in Maura's eyes as tears threatened to fall. For a long while, they just stayed like that. Maura couldn't bear the idea of anything hurting Jane, and it was overwhelming to realize all the times she had come face to face with death, and the times that surely were yet to come.

Jane turned around to face Maura. One look at her face told her everything she needed to know. She wrapped her arms around her and pressed a kiss to Maura's forehead.

"Let's get out of here."

Carefully she brushed her fingers under Maura's glittering eyes. "I'd hate for you to ruin your mascara."

Maura managed a bittersweet smile and linked their fingers together. "Let's go home.".

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I can't help but thank again all your reviews and PMs and all. I'm just sad I can't write back to the unregistered users. Thanks also for all the story adds, follows, alerts and all. I guess it means you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Somehow the inspiration kicked in, because this story turned out to be a bit larger than what I thought at first. Still short though. ****I know there hadn't been much Jane/Maura interaction on the story until this chapter. I hope this one and next one can make up for it...** I guess next chapter is the final chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the amazing complex that is Fenway Park Jane was chatting with some of Frankie's fellow officers. As proud Bostonians, most of them were avid Red Sox fans, so it was an understatement to say they were all enjoying and having a great time. There was enough food and beer to feed a small town, and as the day dusked, the enthusiasm of everyone showed little wear.

"Yo Rizzoli, you must have done something very good huh?" One of Frankie's peer almost knocked Jane's beer out her hand with the friendly yet strong pat on her back.

"Seems the Queen of the Dead had a heart after all." Another one added jokingly to the heat of the conversation.

It was no secret Maura had orchestrated the whole thing. Jane was still trying to convince herself this was real and not a dream.

When Maura had picked her up earlier, she had used her bossy tone to take her to her party. All too soon Jane had recognized the route they were taking lead to none other than Fenway itself. She had covered her mouth as her eyes nearly bulged out of excitement when they arrived to the stadium.

_"Maura Dorthea Isles! What in the world did you do?"_

This wasn't season time, so no games were scheduled, and yet, the place wasn't entirely empty. She recognized many of the cars parked outside.

_"Your birthday party, what does it look like?"_ Maura stated, as if throwing a birthday party to your best friend in a stadium was the most casual thing in the world.

_"You booked freaking Fenway for me!"_ Jane was ecstatic. She didn't know whether to jump around, tackle Maura with a gigantic hug or just burst into the baseball park.

Refraining from actually tackling Maura to the ground, she hugged her tightly. She didn't need to say anything and Maura could read from her expression everything Jane wanted to say. Inside they found friends and co-workers gathered, of course, around the food stations. All welcoming her and cheering as soon as she had stepped inside.

"We're not...I mean she's not..." Jane knew what they were implying. Suddenly she stopped trying to convince people she and Maura were not an item. They could think whatever they wanted to. They had been so close to kissing earlier that day, had it not been for Jo Friday, that Jane was finally thinking it could actually be possible for her and Maura to be together. She actually wanted to stand there with Maura by her side, proudly showing her off to everyone as her...girlfriend? Partner? The term didn't matter. Finally Jane just nodded with a shy smile. "She's truly amazing."

Another officer elbowed Frankie. "I'd sure want a sister in law like that."

Frankie blinked twice at the implication.

"Are you crazy man?" Another officer interjected. "I'd want a girlfriend like that. But here it seems Detective Rizzoli beat us all."

Jane couldn't help but shake her head amused and just laugh at the comments, she figured that it would be better to keep herself busy with her beer instead of getting into details about the relationship she still didn't have with Maura. Sooner or later the guys' conversation would drift to another topic, she had hanged with the boys' club enough to know that.

Still, she met with her brother's questioning sight. Jane flustered and shrugged her shoulders with a slightly guilty look on her face. Frankie nodding his head amused and giving her a thumbs up.

"What ya saying McBride. You already got a woman of your own!"

"Aye, one damn fine lady she is." McBride raised his beer: "To all damn fine ladies!"

Jane, Frankie and the rest of the officers tapped their beers together cheerily. Across the field, Maura's gaze met Jane's. Maura was chatting with Lt. Cavanaugh and her mother. Secretly she treasured these little exchanges between them.

She tapped her fingers anxiously to her leg. As time went by, she realized she wanted to be alone with Maura. She wanted to set things clear with her. She didn't want to wait any longer to tell her how she really felt about her.

"Man, I've been coming to Fenway since my old man brought me for my first game when I was six. I never thought I would actually get to step on the field!"

To Jane's relief McBride finally got them off topic. They would keep on talking baseball for a long while.

Angela was munching some celery sticks. Sharing the bowl with Maura, they both looked pretty pleased with themselves as they observed the different groups of people, sharing laughs and enjoying the food.

"Thank you Angela, I couldn't possibly have done this without your help."

"Sure you would, dear. Janie is so reluctant about celebrating her birthday, I'm thrilled I could be able to help you. I wish I could make her listen to me as she listens to you."

"Oh, Angela, I don't..."

Angela took Maura's hands in her own. "You are a daughter to me, you know that."

"Thank you, I... "

"I don't mean to pry, but did everything go well this morning?"

Maura nodded. "It was difficult. I don't think either of us have healed from everything that happened. But we are getting there."

"Yeah, Janie was a little on her nerves yesterday. I could tell. She even was looking for her old jersey."

"Oh?" Maura asked intrigued.

"Jane always has this need to prove she is tougher than anyone. Faster, stronger than her brothers at first, then her classmates, and now cops. She will cut her arm off before admitting she's afraid. But I knew that going to... where you two went today, was something that required all her strength, and that's probably was why she was looking for her jersey. It gives her some sort of reassurance...or luck. Jane tends to wear it when she's home and has something important on her mind."

"I'm sorry she didn't find it. I'm sure it'll turn up."

"It's fine, you were with her. I'm sure that was more than enough for her."

A couple more hours passed and eventually all the guests bidded the Jane and her family goodbye.

At last, only Jane's close circle remained. Frost, Korsak, Frankie, Tommy and her mother all gathered around her. Oddly overwhelmed by the emotion, Jane bit her thumb anxiously. She knew everyone was expecting her to say something. But right this moment, only one thought was on her mind. "Where's Maura?"

"She said she would be right back. It seemed as if she had forgotten something, but I can't figure out what, everything was ready and everyone left already!" Angela exclaimed worried.

It was odd, Jane mused, but still she couldn't leave her friends there to look for Maura. She would surely show up in any minute.

"Thanks guys, it really was an amazing day. This birthday has exceeded any expectations I could ever have. Maura's great...but where is she?" Jane couldn't hide her annoyance anymore.

"Maybe it is time to wrap things up," Frost intervened. "Come on Frankie, take your Ma home. I mean, its obvious Jane's gonna dump us any minute to go find Maura."

"What, why?"

"Yeah, let's go..." Korsak pushed Frankie while Frost whispered something to Jane.

"You sure it's alright?" Angela was more than confused.

Jane nodded, trying to reassure her mother. "Yeah Ma, it's alright. Thanks for everything, I know you put in a lot of effort to prepare this with Maura. Listen, I kinda want to hang out a little more here in the field, but by myself, ok Ma?"

"Okay Janie." Pulling Jane into a hug, Angela kissed her daughter twice. "Don't stay up too late."

"Yes Ma!" Jane answered in an exaggerated childish voice.

"Come on Tommy, hug your sister and let's get moving!"

Jane waved her family goodbye and swaggered around the field impatiently. Frost had told her to stay. She knew it had something to do with Maura, when suddenly the lights of the field shifted from dazzling luminous, to more subtle ones.

"Jane."

She heard Maura's sweet voice behind her and turned around to meet her. She couldn't hold the inquiring smile when she saw Maura wearing a slightly oversized Red Sox jersey over the blue outfit Maura had worn for the day. Jane walked towards her, slightly mesmerized.

"Maur? What... is this?" She asked, tugging a little at the jersey. "You look great though. Is that my jersey? Where'd you find it?"

"I... I've had it."

Jane looked at Maura disconcerted, which Maura decided to ignore, taking Janes' hand and led her so they would be be standing up exactly over home base.

"I have something important I want to tell you."

"Okay..." Janes mind was suddenly hazy, but also confident as she felt Maura's fingers intertwining with hers.

"Jane. One year ago my life changed. I have given considerable thought to what we lived and I can only be sorry that it took me a life threatening moment like that to realize that my feelings for you are more powerful than what I pretend them to be."

Jane tried to open her mouth to speak, but Maura gently placed her fingers over the brunette's lips.

"Please let me get all out or I'll never will."

Jane gently took Maura's fingers with hers and pressed them to her lips lightly before pulling her hand down and let her go on.

"Okay."

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and while I think of our friendship very highly, it doesn't stop there. You make me feel like a teenager with a Brobdingnagian cru-"

Jane almost choked to the word and holding on to Maura's arm tightly had to interrupt her. "Is that contagious? I can't even repeat it, but that sounds awful."

Maura gave Jane one of the special looks she earned for interrupting her and continued.

"Brobdingnagian. It means, huge, immense, colossal. Brobdingnag is the fictional land in Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels."

Jane laughed relieved and looked at Maura apologetically. "I'm sorry, I get it now, please go on."

"As I was saying you make me feel like a teenager with a ...big crush and lately everything just seems to always revolve around you. I find myself wanting to make you smile, protect you, take care of you when you're hurt. For me there is no better feeling than waking up next to you when you sleep over. I love everything about you, even your abrasive unapologetic manners, because underneath that toughness there is a warm loving soul. Because I know you Jane, I know your kind and gentle soul." At Jane's slight are-you-kidding-me-I'm-a-badass-cop look, she continued explaining herself. "I've seen you, when you talk to families, trying to give them some comfort, even though we both know its almost impossible to give any kind of comfort, but yet you are gentle with them. You empathize with the victims, and that gives you another kind of strength, which many cops miss to have. I worry sick about you when you put on a bulletproof vest, or when you go around chasing suspects, because I know you're risking your life, but I also understand that's who you are. And I also know that you didn't want anyone worrying like that for you, but I'm sorry it's a little too late for that." Maura took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "I guess what I'm saying is that, I can't be just friends with you anymore. I want…" Maura looked into Jane's eyes before continuing.

She didn't get much chance to continue, because she felt Jane's hands slipping from hers and sliding to her waist pulling her closer than they had ever been.

"Yes," her voice came out in a low deep breath against her lips before meeting the blonde's in a soft kiss. With their lips pressed against each other, feeling the warm air from Maur's respiration, Jane broke the kiss for a second to repeat "Yes" before kissing Maura again. She was sure she could feeling Maura's lips curving into smile under hers.

"I want to be with you,and marry you and live with you for the rest of my life."

"Oh Jane!" Maura exploded in a lovely laugh. "Don't you think that's a bit fast?" She tightened her arms around the taller woman and buried her face in the curve of her neck.

"Don't you want to?" Jane felt euphoric. All the feelings she had contained for so long, she didn't have to hold back anymore.

"Yes...but..."

"But what Maura? We practically live together, you know me at my worst and at my best. And I know you at your best and your best, because, honestly there is no wrong with you."

Maura smiled sweetly and cupping Jane's cheek, brought her closer back to kiss her again.

"Does that mean we are not going to date? See if we are compatible? Sexually compatible? Don't I get a ring at least?" Maura teased wide-smiling.

"Is that a yes?" Jane moved in closer again to kiss her again.

Maura felt a knot in her throat as she nodded, trying to contain the overwhelming emotions in her. A small nightly shower started falling, but neither women moved from their places.

Maura and Jane stayed there, in each other's arms, with their eyes smiling to each other, exchanging short, sweet kisses, which seemed they just couldn't get enough of. They kept at it for a while, until Jane noticed Maura's arms were getting cold.

"Maur! You're freezing! Why didn't you tell me?" Concerned, she started rubbing the doctor's arms.

"I didn't want to stop." Maura pouted a bit.

Taking her jacket off, Jane passed it over Maura's shoulder's.

"Let's go home."

"Thank you, for improving my fantasy." Jane finished her sentence softly pecking Maura's lips.

"Well, I did ask if I was invited." Maura placed a hand on Jane's cheek.

"I can't believe you are wearing my Red Sox jersey. No wonder I couldn't find it."

Maura pouted again, slightly embarrassed. "I've treasuring it for a while know. I probably look ridiculous with it."

Jane played with the soft honey blond curls. "It's perfect. You're gorgeous, but why would you have it?"

"It smells like you... I... I've been using it as my sleeping outfit. Makes me feel like you're with me."

"Really Maur? Ohmygawd... come here." Jane bear hugged the smaller woman. "You are so weird, I love it." Jane reconsidered she was finally able to speak her heart now. "I love you."

Maura fixed her eyes on Jane's, sealing her "I love you too, Jane" with another soft kiss.

The ride back to Maura's place was short and smooth. Once inside, the looked at each other awkwardly. The only thing Jane could think of was kissing Maura again, but she wasn't sure how to start.

Sensing Jane's hesitation, Maura stepped closer to her and holding her hand dearly, led her to her bedroom.

"We will be more comfortable here. Can I get you anything?" Maura finally broke the silence as Jane sat on her usual side of Maura's bed.

Grabbing Maura's hand again she shook her head. "No, only you."

Maura laid next to Jane facing to the ceiling.

Jane rolled to her side and traced her finger along the almost invisible narrow scar under Maura's jaw.

"This... it's his right?"

Maura felt Jane tense while asking the question. Barely moving her lips she muttered. "Hoyt's scalpel, yes."

"I'm sorry Maur. We never got talk about that night. I'm so sorry."

"Jane you saved me."

"I put you there. He..." Jane rolled her fists. "He... he was going to make me watch. He knew. That bastard knew me better than anyone else."

Maura closed her eyes pushing away Hoyt's images from her mind, trying to focus only on Jane's scent.

"At the moment I couldn't make sense what had gotten into me when he dared touch you Maur. I friggin' flipped. All I knew at the moment is that he'd have to get over my dead body to hurt you."

Maura caressed Jane's fingers still softly stroking the almost invisible scar on her throat. "I know. You killed him to save me, but Jane you're wrong. This," she said taking Jane's index finger and tracing her own scar. "This is not his. Nothing about me is his and he didn't know you better than anyone else. That's my spot."

Jane managed a smile at Maura's statement. Indeed she was the one who knew her better than anyone else.

"You have no idea how much it meant to me that you were with me this morning. The more I think about it, I guess you have rubbed off on me in some ways, I realize that nothing would be the same if something in my past was altered. If I had to live again, I'd do the exact same choices and go to every single experience so I could get to this moment. Now. With you. I wouldn't risk any changes if it meant not being with you. I really think we have this deep natural affinity for each other."

"That was my definition for soulmate. I can't believe you remembered."

"What can I say, I am trained to remember lots of things."

"And I don't regret anything either. I believe its a principle of Chaos Theory called the Butterfly Effect. Change one thing change everything. I wouldn't risk finally being with my soulmate either."

"Hoyt forced himself into my life, whether I liked it or not, to the point of making me impossible to live my birthdays without thinking about him as well, but you Maura Isles, changed that. By being my friend, my colleague, my LLBFF, my soulmate, my...everything. This day isn't the day I killed Hoyt anymore. This day is the day I found you, and that is a day I want to remember for the rest of my life. Today is a day I want to celebrate for every year now on".

Maura leaned closer to kiss Jane softly, their lips slowly dancing with each other, while Jane's hands caressed Maura's back up and down. Their exchange of kisses rapidly escalated to faster demanding kisses. Maura found herself fervently kissing Jane's neck and exploring Jane's sides under the shirt at the time Jane tangled her fingers in Maura's hair.

The heat exploded between them, Jane ached for more contact with Maura's skin. She was nipping and kissing at every inch of exposed flesh, at times returning to Maura's mouth, but then trailing kisses down her jawline and neck.

Maura rolled on her back, making Jane shift all her weight over her.

"Jane..."

Jane heard Maura call her name in a tone she had never heard before. An addicting mixture of pleasure and earnest supplication. Jane wanted to hear her name called like that more times. She needed to hear it. Right this moment knew she wanted to bring Maura as much pleasure as she could.

Not that Maura wasn't bringing pleasure to her as well. Maura's hands were working wonders on her back, her fingers digging at her skin, while kissing furiously. Jane sucked on Maura's lip, then letting her tongue meet Maura's. The air turned hot and Maura felt the familiar excitement between her legs. The passion in Jane's kisses and the way she was touching her excited her beyond madness.

Jane stopped for a second, and Maura looked at her tenderly.

"What's wrong?"

Jane's husky voice was extremely agitated. "I don't know what to do."

"Sure you do," Maura's voice emanated a sensuality Jane couldn't possibly resist. "You are doing just fine."

Pulling down the collar of Jane's shirt, Maura brought her close to kiss her again, breaking it just to enough to say: "And Jane, you can do anything you want." Before kissing her with enough passion to bruise their lips in the process.

Maura's kisses fueled Jane's desire and pulled Maura up with her as they kept kissing. Jane's eyes shined with hunger. Raising Maura's arms up she helped her out of her clothes, revealing only a nude bra. Jane looked at Maura feverishly and with one quick movement she got rid of her shirt, launching herself forward to capture Maura's lips again. As they kissed, Jane cupped one of Maura's breasts, earning a moan of delight from the blonde. Jane brushed with her thumb the hardened nipple over the fabric, deepening the kiss. Maura's fingers reached for the clasp of Jane's bra and in one deft move, unhooked it. Aching for more contact with her lover, Maura reached back and unclasped her own bra, letting Jane take it off from her.

Jane's world stopped for a few seconds as she marveled at the vision in front of her. In front of her, sweaty and half naked laid the woman that made her heart beat in a frenzy.

Maura linked one of her hands with Jane's bringing her closer. She reached for Jane's ear, whispering "Love me, Jane," before nibbling her earlobe sending fire through all of Jane's body.

* * *

"So.. this changes everything. How are we going to do this?" Jane tilted her head, and played with Maura's curls, covering them both with the white bed sheet.

"I don't think there are many changes involved." Maura stated matter of factly.

"Really, don't you think these," she pointed at her then at Maura repeating it back and forth several times with her index, "...us... changes things?"

"No. Not really."

"Our dynamics... at work?"

"No. The way I see it, we'll go to work as always, do our jobs, and the only difference is that you can't date anyone."

"That also means you can't flirt over dead bodies."

"Not even with you?" Maura asked playfully.

"Especially not with me!"

Maura laughed and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"See, nothing's changed. At the end of the day, we just come back home together, but instead of sleepovers we have mind blowing sex."

"Ohmygod," Jane took the nearest pillow and buried her face in it. "You did not just say that." Her voice was muffled by the pillow, but still loud enough for Maura to hear.

Maura laughed more and poked the pillow.

"See? There are hardly any changes at all."

Maura poked the pillow repeatedly. "Jane. Jane. Jane." Softly calling her name.

Jane slowly lifted the pillow to reveal her eyes shut. She opened one just barely, meeting Maura's bright eyes and her contagious smile.

"Happy birthday, Jane."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**There it goes. I hope you all liked it. I didn't want to push the story to the M rating, so I hope the fluff worked.**

**Once again, thanks you for all the reviews and PMs, they really kept me focused on writing and continuing the story to its end.**


End file.
